Living With The Gilmore Girls
by Aleck
Summary: The young Lorelai and Rory are growing up in Stars Hollow. Through troubles with money and meeting new friends, they both start to realise just what life is like.
1. The Quiet And The Hungry

CHAPTER ONE – THE QUIET AND THE HUNGRY  
  
Rain was belting down upon the rooftop as Rory awoke from inside the independence inn. Her mother was gone as usual, but she knew she would only be just down the hall working. She liked it like this. So many new faces coming in and out, children that she could play with. There weren't that many, but people always commented on how smart she was. Getting up Rory went to look for her mother to get some breakfast.  
  
Rory: "Mummy", she said pulling on Lorelai's sleeve. "What's for breakfast?" Lorelai looked down at her child. They had been living there for a while now. The owners were sweet enough to let them live rent free while working there. Everyone loved Rory so it was more of a delight.  
  
Lorelai: "I'm not sure sweetie. How about I make a deal with you. You can sit over there for half an hour with this lolly pop, and then I will find something for you to eat". Rory looked up like she didn't agree. "Rory, honey", she started kneeling down next to her. "You know I have to work. I just have to interview a few cooks since our last one left, and then I will find you something".  
  
Rory: "Okay mummy", she hugged her mother as she took the lollypop. Sitting over at the couch she started to quietly eat it.  
  
This was the bad thing about the inn. Rory never got to hang around with her mother, she was always to busy, with so many things on her plate to deal with. Rory knew this, work had to come first, or there would be nowhere to live. Picking up a book that was left on the table, she started to read the tale of two cities. Rory looked up from her table and noticed that a woman around the age of Lorelai, that was standing at the counter with three different dishes. Two were placed on the counter and one on the floor. Rory got up and walked over towards them. They smelt so good.  
  
Rory: "Excuse me", she said to the lady. "Can I please have some?"  
  
Lorelai: "Rory. This isn't the time". The lady smiled down at Rory.  
  
Woman: "That's okay", she told Lorelai as she gave one of the dishes to the child. "Eat up", she told Rory. Lorelai looked concerned and confused. The woman then produced a small spoon and handed it to the child. Rory placed the dish on the floor and started to slowly eat this bake dish. She didn't know what it was but it was surely better than anything she had ever had.  
  
Rory: "Hmm, this is good", she told the lady.  
  
Lorelai: "What exactly is all this food for?" She questioned.  
  
Woman: "I don't like resumes. You have to taste the food to see if someone is a good cook or not". Lorelai agreed.  
  
Lorelai: "Oh, you're here for the interview". The woman nodded. "And what is your name?" She asked grabbing a clipboard.  
  
Woman: "Sookie St James", she returned. Lorelai wrote the name down. "Well from what I can see my daughter likes your cooking". Rory looked up and nodded. "But we are going to have to let the manager decide. Can I have your number so I can call you back with the answer? It may take a few days. Sookie nodded and gave Lorelai her details. Glancing back at the child, Sookie smiled. "Now to make that even better, add a bit of lemon when it goes cold". Rory looked at her mother. With that Sookie left.  
  
Rory: "This is good". Lorelai came around and sat next to her daughter. It wasn't professional but she knew lately she had neglected her. Rory gave her mother the spoon and she took a bite of what tasted like chicken in some sort of sweet sauce. It was like an explosion inside her tastebuds. It was perfect.  
  
Lorelai: "Hmm. This is certainly good".  
  
Rory: "Can she cook for us?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai: "We will see. We have to clear it with Brendon". And with that they took turns clearing the whole bowl together. 


	2. Engagment With The Stranger

CHAPTER TWO – ENGAGMENT WITH THE STRANGER  
  
Brendon walked in a few hours later.  
  
Lorelai: "What happened to you?" She asked staring at him. He looked like a mess.  
  
Brendon: "My car broke down half way here, so I decided to walk".  
  
Lorelai: "Big mistake". Brendon nodded.  
  
Brendon: "Yes, a very big one. I got chased by a large dog half way here from my house".  
  
Lorelai: "Well I think you should go lie down for awhile". Brendon nodded as he started to leave.  
  
Brendon: "Oh the chiefs. They were supposed to come in today". He knew he had to choose one. The inn was in such a desperate need of a cook, any cook. Lorelai: "If you like I can handle it for you". Brendon looked at her and thought for a minute.  
  
Brendon: "Could you? I would be most grateful".  
  
Lorelai: "Sure. I have one cook in mind. I think you will like her very much". Brendon smiled as he turned to walk away.   
  
Rory looked up from the now second empty dish.   
  
Rory: "Does that mean that lady can cook for us?" Lorelai nodded.   
  
Lorelai: "It looks like she can". Rory clapped.   
  
Rory: "But what if she doesn't like it here, and leaves like Ashley did. She didn't like me much". Rory looked down sadly. Lorelai went back over towards Rory.   
  
Lorelai: "She won't be like that, that woman was the devil incarnate. Anyone will love you Rory, because after all you are a Gilmore". Rory nodded and smiled sweetly.   
  
Lorelai picked up the phone eagerly. Within a few rings she reached an answering machine.   
  
Lorelai: "Blast, I hate these things". Suddenly the machine cut in . . . 'this is Sookie St James, the most famous cook to be, for my famous recipes leave a message and I will get back to you, and to anyone else just leave a message. Why doesn't everyone leave a message, cause after all this is for messages'. Lorelai raised an eyebrow. What was she really getting herself into? "Oh . . hmm, this is Lorelai Gilmore. I don't know if you remember me or not, but I work at the Independence Inn in stars hollow".   
  
Sookie: "Oh, oh, oh, oh. The inn, that inn, the one I applied for?" She babbled picking up the phone.   
  
Lorelai: "Hmm, yes that inn". Okay she knew this was probably going to be the worst mistake in her life.   
  
Sookie: "Did I get the job? Did the fish taste good, or did you like the potato bake better. Maybe I should have made the salmon. Salmon is more fresh this time of year". She was so talkative, so happy.   
  
Lorelai: "No the food was fine".   
  
Sookie: "Fine", she sighed. "Oh".   
  
Lorelai: "I was just wondering when you could come in for your trial period".   
  
Sookie: "Trial period? As in I got the job? As in I will be the new star chief at the inn?" Instant chirpiness.   
  
Lorelai: "Yes, that is correct". To her this woman had turned out to be a fruit loop.   
  
Sookie: "I could be right over if you want. I can bring over anything you want. My spoons, pans, knifes".   
  
Lorelai: "Everything is here already. We just need you to cook for us". Sookie started to jump up and down.   
  
Sookie: "Thankyou so much, you will not be disappointed. I think I will make my famous risotto to mark the occasion". Lorelai looked down at Rory. She seemed so happy, but could this possibly get her fired.   
  
Lorelai: "Well I will see you tomorrow morning, bright and early".   
  
Sookie: "Yes tomorrow. Thank you so much". And with that they hung up.   
  
Lorelai: "Kid, I think we are going to get more than we bargained for". Rory looked at her strangely. "Now have you started to do some of those cross word puzzles I gave you?"   
  
Rory: "I finished them last night".   
  
Lorelai: "Oh, hmmm well".   
  
Rory: "Mum, when can I go back to school?" The school word rang in her head. She hoped she never wanted to go. Her pride and joy leaving her to attend that place. She went there once, but she had trouble letting her go, then they had some money issues so she was taken out. Lorelai never conceived that she wanted to go back again. Money was low at this point. How could she afford it? The only thing to do would to ask Brendon for a raise.   
  
Lorelai: "We will see honey, we will see". 


	3. The Coffee and the Filth

CHAPTER THREE – THE COFFEE AND THE FILTH  
  
Moments later Luke walked in.  
  
Luke: "Oh hi Lorelai", he muttered taking his cap of his head.  
  
Lorelai: "Hi Luke". She smiled back. Lorelai didn't seem to notice that Luke seemed a little shy at the sight of her.  
  
Luke: "My dad just wanted me to drop off a few tools for you to fix the coffee machine. He said just to make me do it and we will serve no extra charge".  
  
Lorelai: "Thanks Luke. I can always count on you", she headed back towards the coffee machine. "I don't know why you would bother to fix it. This coffee is god dam awful. At least this way no customers have to drink this filth". Luke nodded. He knew how much she loved coffee, and to serve filth like this, well it was just plain out wrong.  
  
Luke: "Well if you would like, later I could shout you and little Rory to some Starbucks coffee. It isn't that great but it's the best you are going to get around here".  
  
Lorelai: "That's so sweet. You know you don't have too".  
  
Luke: "Yeah", he blushed. "But Rory is a cute kid, she deserves treats every now and then". Lorelai sighed.  
  
Lorelai: "Yeah she does".  
  
Luke: "Is there something wrong?" He looked at her after placing the coffee put down. Fixing the machine was now lost to him.  
  
Lorelai: "Rory wanted to go back to school".  
  
Luke: "Isn't that a good thing?" Lorelai sat down. Luke didn't see where this was going. Every mother would be happy that there kid wanted to go to school.  
  
Lorelai: "Yes I know it is, but . . . I don't know if I can afford it".  
  
Luke: "Oh". Lorelai nodded. "Well can't you ask for a raise? It can't cost that much to send the rugrat to school". He didn't know what to say. It seemed wrong for Rory not to be in school. She was the brightest kid that he had ever meet, and the cutest too.  
  
Lorelai: "It does though. As it is I am broke. I know I have to ask for a pay rise, but I don't know if I will get one. Perhaps I will have to get a second job in my free time".  
  
Luke: "You work your ass off as it is". There was a pause. "Do you even have free time?"  
  
Lorelai: "Not really, but this isn't really bringing that much money in".  
  
Luke: "Well I could always ask my dad to see if he has anything for you". Lorelai smiled. She knew that it would be more of a charity sort of thing.  
  
Lorelai: "Thanks Luke", she replied, hugging him. But he knew the answer as well as hers. That wasn't going to happen. 


	4. Service With A Strained Smile

CHAPTER FOUR – SERVICE WITH A STAINED SMILE  
  
Mrs Kim: "Service, service. Doesn't this place offer any service?" Came a large bellowing voice, with the small bell going off just enough to send the sanest person crazy. Lorelai looked at Luke and then walked out the door.  
  
Lorelai: "Yes, may I help you?" She smiled taking the bell off the counter. She knew it was a bad idea placing that there.  
  
Mrs Kim: "What services do you offer?" She questioned. There was a small child next to her and an older man to her side. He looked dreadfully afraid of his wife.  
  
Lorelai: "Excuse me?"  
  
Mrs Kim: "Services", she repeated. When Lorelai didn't answer she looked at her husband. "Does she speak English?"  
  
Lorelai: "Yes I do and I am standing right here".  
  
Mrs Kim: "Well you don't seem to be answering".  
  
Lorelai: "The normal services apply. Bed, breakfast, towels, hot water, turn down". Mrs Kim nodded. "So should I make a booking?"  
  
Lane: "I like it here mommy. It's pretty".  
  
Mrs Kim: "Don't speak unless you are spoken to, and stand up straight". Lane did as she was told. Rory saw this girl in the distance and walked over towards Lane.  
  
Rory: "Hello, I'm Rory".  
  
Lane: "I'm Lane", she replied with a smile.  
  
Mrs Kim: "Haven't I told you time and time again not to talk to strangers".  
  
Lane: "Yes mother".  
  
Lorelai: "This is just my kid". Mrs Kim looked down on her, the dark eyes piercing her with disapproval. Although she was older than Lorelai, Mrs Kim was still a child herself. Lorelai wondered if she married Chris, would her relationship end up so miserable as this woman's?  
  
Mrs Kim: "Aren't you a bit young to be having a child".  
  
Lorelai: "Had, she is standing right there".  
  
Mrs Kim: "And the father?"  
  
Lorelai: "That isn't your concern. Will you or will you not be staying?" She asked bluntly.  
  
Mrs Kim: "I think this will do". Lorelai nodded, picked up a pen, filled out the guest registry and then showed them to the room.  
  
Mr Kim: "Sorry about my wife", he whispered to Lorelai. Smiling kindly Lorelai nodded.  
  
Rory followed her mother. When the guests where in there room, she walked to her side.  
  
Rory: "I like her, she seems nice".  
  
Lorelai: "Possibly, but her mother is a piece of . . . "  
  
Rory: "Piece of what?" She questioned.  
  
Lorelai: "Never mind sweetie, never mind". She kissed her head and they walked off together.  
  
Rory: "Mum. Do you think I could go play with Lane?" She looked up at her mother as they stoped just before the stairs.  
  
Lorelai: "I don't think her mother would approve".  
  
Rory: "Why not?" She didn't understand. The only thing Rory could was a friend to play with.  
  
Lorelai: "Her mother is like Terri. You remember her?" Rory nodded. That was something she recalled but wish she didn't. The woman would only twenty- five, yet the manners and the rules you had to follow around her, to get her approval were too much for a child. All they could understand was having fun. Rory was raised as a delightful child, but to other peoples standards, she was let loose on the world. Allowed to wonder an inn where a child shouldn't be. "Well that is Lanes mother".  
  
Rory: "Lane is nice", she said sadly.  
  
Lorelai: "I know she is, but her mother has to approve". Lorelai took hold of Rory's hand as they walked down the stairs. 


	5. Coffee of the Juice

CHAPTER FIVE – COFFEE OR THE JUICE 

Rory: "Luke, Luke. Uncle Luke". Rory ran down the stairs smiling, like nothing had happened moments before. Luke smiled as he saw Rory run after him. He didn't like being called uncle, but with Rory, she made it feel so nice. Luke picked her up and hung her when she reached him.

Luke: "Hey kiddo".

Rory: "Hey Luke. You here to fix the coffee?"

Luke: "Yep, that's right. And it's all better now. You and your mother can again get high off that horrible concoction that you make up". Rory looked at him strangely and then smiled. It took her a minute to understand what he meant.

Lorelai: "Thanks for that again. Brendon was really bugging me about getting it fixed".

Luke: "I think you were bothering him about it". Rory nodded.

Lorelai: "Traitor". Luke put Rory down as Lorelai joined then. "So how much do I owe ya?"

Luke: "On the house".

Lorelai: "You sure?" Luke nodded.

Luke: "This rugrat makes it all worth it".

Lorelai: "It's sure is handy having her around. I don't have to pay a cent for anything". Rory didn't know if that was a complement or not, so she just dismissed it and took Luke's hand.

Rory: "Mummy, can I hang out with Luke today".

Lorelai: "I think he is busy". Luke cut in.

Luke: "You don't want to hang around me. I don't do anything that would interest you. You get more entertainment here".

Rory: "Okay then", she looked down sadly. Rory let go of his hand and walked half way up the stairs and sat down. Placing her elbows on her knees, and her face in her hands, Rory sulked.

Luke: "Should I?

Lorelai: "You know she does this each time you come here".

Luke: "I know, but look at her. She is so adorable". Lorelai laughed. "I just didn't say that".

Lorelai: "I never thought I would ever hear that Luke".

Luke: "You didn't. Well I better be off". He looked at Rory one last time.

Lorelai: "If you want to you can", she told him. Luke half smiled.

Luke: "Come on you, otherwise I will leave ya here". Rory screamed excitedly and ran after Luke.

Rory: "Bye mommy". Lorelai waved and went back to work.

Luke: "So what do you want to do first?"

Rory: "Get some coffee".

Luke: "Coffee, that is all you can think of?" Rory nodded as Luke took her hand as they crossed the street. "There has to be something else, possibly juice".

Rory: "Coffee".

Luke: "Do you even know what juice is?" They finished crossing the street and continued walking to star bucks. Rory shook her head.

Rory: "I like coffee".

Luke: "Your having juice". Rory frowned. Entering the building, they took a booth and picked up a menu sitting on the table.

Rory: "Can I get a cheeseburger too?"

Luke: "Do you know what healthy means?" Rory laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot who your mother was".

Waitress: "May I take your order?" She asked looking at Luke. She was a twenty five year old, blond female.

Luke: "Just a coffee for me and a cheeseburger and an orange juice for the kid". Rory butted in.

Rory: "Coffee", she told Luke.

Luke: "Orange juice". The waitress looked at Rory.

Waitress: "Cute kid".

Luke: "She isn't when she doesn't have her coffee. Guess you should make that two cheeseburgers and two coffees instead". The woman nodded and went off with there order.

Rory: "Thankyou Uncle Luke".

Luke: "Why did you start calling me that?"

Rory: "Mummy told me to. She said you would like it better". Luke smiled. Trust Lorelai to do something like that. "Is it wrong?" She questioned.

Luke: "No, it's fine Rory".

He looked down at the table and fiddled with his fingers. He didn't know what he should say. Maybe it was a bad idea to take Rory out. It wasn't the first time he had, but she seemed to cling to him, like he was her father. Rory looked over towards him and tilted her head to the side.

Rory: "What's the matter Uncle Luke?" She giggled. She loved calling him that.

Luke: "I was just running some thoughts through my head". He placed his hands on the table and took his baseball cap off his head. Rory picked it up and put it on hers. It seemed to suit Luke better as he smiled at her, taking it off her head. "Doesn't suit you kiddo". She nodded, knowing full well how stupid she looked in it.

Rory: "So what are you thinking?" She was going to be deterred from this. He looked bothered, and she didn't like seeing him like that.

Luke: "You're a smart kid Rory . . ." He stopped. Should he really be discussing her mother's financial problems with a child? Rory looked up and noticed the waitress coming over.

Rory: "Cheeseburger", she cried out in delight. She was famished.

Waitress: "And coffee", she told Rory, as she placed the order in front of both of them. "Enjoy your meal", she said, facing Luke and smiling.

Rory: "She likes you", Rory told Luke as the waitress left. Luke started to choke on his coffee.

Luke: "What?" He spat out, trying not to show that she had spat some coffee back into the cup.

Rory: "She likes you", she replied, picking up her cheeseburger and devouring it, like she had never had a meal in her life.

Luke: "The waitress?" He had to make sure that they were talking about the same person. Rory nodded in-between bites. "You have to be kidding".

Rory: "Nope", she managed to mumble.

Luke: "That waitress?" He pointed to the blond. Rory nodded again. Luke just sat there confused.

Rory: "It's so obvious Luke". He watched Rory for a second. Was she lying about this?

Waitress: "If there is anything you or that adorable child wants, just let me know", she said sliding up to their table. Luke jumped at her voice, sending coffee all over the table. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you". She looked down at the now half spilled coffee cup. Smiling sweetly she started to mop up the mess. "Refill is on the house". Finishing up the meals, they headed back to the hardware store.

Rory: "Luke?" She asked.

Luke: "Yeah kid?" He didn't look down at where he was heading.

Rory: "She told me to give you this", Rory held out a napkin with a name and number on it". Luke took it and looked at her.

Luke: "Who is Cherie?" He questioned as they stopped outside the hardware store.

Rory: "Our waitress", she told him as she pushed open the door and walked in.


End file.
